Damian Hemsworth
Summary The man that is Damian Hemsworth, the identity which encompasses this name is a complete mystery and an enigma. People will always see what they want to see, the wrong side of the coin, the image painted for them by the mass media and their politicians. When people think of the man that damian hemsworth is, they see only a monster. The monster that is entitled omnicide. A horrific creature, an unholy menace born out of the pursuits of synthetic biology and human modification, the very embodiment of the arrogance of man. When man attempted to play the role of god, what they ended up giving birth to was the devil. This is the identity of damian hemsworth, this is the identity of omnicide, the greatest man-made monstrosity ever to exist. Though he is still widely regarded as a complete mystery, it is clear that damian is a super soldier to end all super soldiers, a one of a kind prodigy even among the greatest modified humans. In a world which denies and shuns the presence of anything and anyone born with powers great enough to overturn the hands of the worlds strongest and most absolute governments, a world ripe with corruption, totalitarianism, terrorism and cruelty, damian struggles against fate, using his tremendous powers under nobody's jurisdiction but his own, warring against the festering darkness in the world, a dangerous path in which he also finds himself continuously walking the line between good and evil as he fights to save others, as well as save his own soul. Character Stats Tier: ''' '''8-C 'Name: '''Damian Hemsworth, Omnicide '''Origin: '''No Particular Verse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 '''Classification: '''Human, Super Soldier, Synthetic Organism, Araboth '''Powers & Abilities: '''Martial Arts Master, Master Of Handling Military Weapons, Master Assassin, Peak Human Physiology, Enhanced Stamina, Enhaced Physical Abilities, Biological Powers, Gravitational Powers, Psionic Powers, Spatial Powers, Regenerative Powers '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(Damian has been trained and programmed to be an unstoppable killing machine. The modifications to his body afford him to cause destruction that overshadows any normal human) 'Speed: Supersonic '(His mind, senses, and awareness is inherently far sharper than any other human on earth, allowing him to easily avoid gunfire with bursts of speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 '(It takes him little effort to lift and throw objects as large as most conventional motorvehicles, a feat he accomplished regularly when fighting gangs. He is able to achieve this due to having far, far more muscle fibers than the average human male) 'Striking Strength: ' 'Class MJ '(His massively enhanced muscle fibers allow him to rip apart houses and bulldoze his way through solid brick walls with his fists as though they were made of cardboard) 'Durability: Building Level '(His skin, bone, and flesh is much more solid and sturdy than any other animal on earth, allowing him to shrug off assaults from most firearms and combat tools) 'Stamina: Immensely Superhuman '(His body produces a constant flow of energy which is always cancelling and overriding any fatigue symptoms. His fatigue toxins are also almost nonexistent due to the modifications he has undergone a number of super soldier modifications) 'Range: Human Level '(Without using any firearms or weapons, he is limited in the same way as any other man of his size, weight, and build in terms of range) | 'Several Meters '(His psionic powers allow him to induce telekinetic phenomena for a distance away from his body) 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(A characteristic that he was born with. Damians brain is not limited in the same way as normal humans, allowing him to function and learn at enormously accelerated rates) '''Standard Equipment: '''Wields whatever weapons, firearms, and military tools that he can get his hands on at any one time. He is always armed in one way or another at all times. '''Weaknesses: '''Is not capable of controlling his power | Has the tendency of going berserk, transforming him into a mindless killing machine capable of untold destruction. '''Key: '''Damian Hemsworth Appearance & Personality Appearance Damian is a young adult male who is described as being in his early to mid twenties by authorities. He is rather youthful, appearing even younger than his initial age. He is of a rather towering build when compared to most other full grown men, standing 6 feet, four inches tall from the crown of his head ot the bases of his feet. He is of an exceptionally ripped, rather herculean build, having a heavily defined musculature and chiseled physique, the type of body frame which can only be attributed to a person who practices body building. He possesses short, raven black hair and is of a rather dark skin tone/complexion, being deeply, naturally tan. Personality Damian is labeled as rather unstable, having experienced a multitude of highly traumatic and intense events during his young lifetime which have left him scarred, dangerous, and rather unpredictable. In spite of this, he is observed as being a person who is rather calm, competent, coherent and otherwise of a completely sound mindset. However, if this calmness is disturbed, he can become violent and highly dangerous rather quickly. In certain situations, his rage, which is rather animalistic in nature can be triggered quickly, causing him to lash out in violence against those who have provoked him, temporarily losing most of his better judgement and reasoning. Background Information Early Life It isn't known where damian was born nor who his parents were. His earliest memories are of blood, fire, war and hate. He was born gifted with a number of supernatural powers and abilities, brilliant psychic powers such as telekinesis, telepathy, and a multitude of other psionic abilities. Because of these powers, military organizations around the world considered him the key to bringing forth the next revolution in synthetic biology and weaponized super soldier combat. Damian was subject to horrific experiments on his mind and body, he weathered true agony both physical and mental as mad scientists worked to amplify, replicate, and draw out the latent potential behind his abilities, acts that were sanctioned by the united nations. Current Career Damian has managed to widely erase both aspects of his presence and identity in the world, either as himself or as omnicide. He is currently hunting and researching a way to control and master his powers, living in the the united states capital city of new york, new york. He walks the path of a bodyguard and hired muscle, and is extremely professional about his work, lending his superhuman powers and abilities to the highest paying bidder. He has killed many men and brought down a number of organized crime systems as a result of lending his powers to others, for the correct price, and has become something of an urban legend to be feared and respected, fighting against gang members, criminals and organized criminal families on a daily basis. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Enhanched Strength: '''Damians flesh, blood, muscle and bones are much more dense than that of normal human beings. In particular, he is said to have approximately 1300 times that of the normal mans muscle fibers, biological characteristics which allow him to perform feats of immensely superhuman strength by the standards of normal men. His entire body is dotted with these increased muscle fibers, allowing him to run faster, jump higher, lift heavier and punch much, much harder than conventional humans. In most cases, ripping apart gang members and targets is something that he accomplishes with his bare hands in rapid and continuous succession, a common feat of his. '''Enhanced Speed: '''With a mysterious body which has had its functions maximized far above any other super soldier to come before him, damians speed has reached a point where he engages in supersonic feats commonly. He is capable of launching himself in sudden explosive bursts of speed, crossing many meters in a single bound, as well as sidestepping the path of bullets as they sail towards him. His blows are also effectively impossible to dodge for any normal human, as his fists are even faster than his body. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Damian's body has been subject to countless modifications, which have resulted in him developing and inheriting a physique which exists among the greatest super soldiers ever to have been produced by humanity. Even by the standards of other elite class super soldiers, damians body is such that he is considered a juggernaut, being invulnerable to most combat weapons and guns on earth. Bullets bounce off his person harmlessly, knives shatter the instant they make contact with his skin, and explosives are shown to be completely and utterly ineffective against him. Only the greatest military weapons are capable of harming him, typically only those which have been developed specifically to damage him. '''Regenerative Power: '''Though his body is durable to the point that he is capable of shrugging of the assault of most conventional weaponry, there are a number of high grade military weapons which have been developed to do damage to him. Even so, it is observed that damian possesses an extremely superhuman regenerative power which allows him to immediately heal from almost any wound that he sustains when fighting. He is shown capable of closing stabwounds, setting bones and healing organs that have been damaged in combat, going as far as healing his shattered legs in the span of a few seconds after he was run over by a gang truck, allowing him to continue fighting against his opponents easily. Fighting Skills Damian his an extremely skilled fighter who can easily be considered one of the deadliest and most dangerous men on earth based on his skills in close quarters combat alone. His immensely boosted learning factor as afforded to him by the sheer processing and comprehension power of his superhuman mind, as well as the enhanced physical learning rate granted to him by countless biological modifications, has resulted in him having learned hundreds of different highly effective, complex and technical systems of martial arts and combat, which he has broken down, modified, and improved to become a style of fighting the likes of which is completely unique to use. Weapon Wielding For as long as he can remember, damian has been holding weapons of war in his hands. He is highly proficient in handling all kinds of military combat tools, from simple hand guns all the way to the most destructive of explosive weapon launchers and everything in between. Located in secret storehouse throughout new york city, damian has hidden numerous different storehouses of lethal combat weapons and attachments, modifying and altering his weapons based ont he difficulty and the instructions issued to him that correspond to any job that he has been paid to undertake. With his enhanced abilities, damian can maximize the power and functions of any weapon to an extent which goes above and beyond that of even the most skilled assassins. Biotic Abilities Damians body has been subject to so many highly advanced modifications that he may as well be considered a highly evolved, superior version of a human being. The behavior, chemicals, biology, and the very dna which composes his person has been altered and boosted, as well as directly effected by his exceptional psionic powers, further raising his power. All in all, these modifications have quite literally caused damian to develop into a human weapon, who is capable of generating highly advanced biological weapons by rapidly generating, rearranging, and altering the position and potency of his cells, allowing him to transform his limbs to lethal weapons that behave like claws, blades, whips, chains, and even explosive weapons. Energy Manipulation Damian seems to be able to generate and manipulate a few different forms of energy. Predominantly, he typically illustrates this ability through feats of pyrokinesis, fire he seems to create by transforming is own psychic energy, perhaps causing chemical phenomena in relation to his own willpower, and launching the fire that is created in the form of highly explosive, extremely powerful blasts of energy. Thanks to his ability to manipulate pyrokinetic forces, damian is quite easily capable of burning most buildings to the ground in a manner of minutes, a power which has allowed him to kill gang members by the dozens. Psionic Powers By far the greatest aspect of damian's powers and abilities, is the gift of psionics that he was born with. He possesses an immense roster of mental powers, which continue to grow larger and manifest as he grows stronger and utilizes them in combat. Damian is known as being one of the most terrifyingly brutal and destructive telekinetic power users known to man, using his powers to kill and slaughter those who become the focus of his anger in only the most savage, relentless, and coldblooded fashions, allowing him to reach out and kill dozens upon dozens of opponents at once, without ever having to make physical contact with them. His psionic powers also work in conjunction with his other abilities, particularly his energy blasts, which are made faster, more destructive and more powerful than they are on their own through mental energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques Melee Combat Pyrokinetic Attacks Psionic Attacks Transformations Equipment Notable Feats Notable Battles Image Gallery Misc. Content Trivia *Damian can be considered by personal "avatar" of sorts, being a representation of myself. When creating this character, I intended for him to be the embodiment of me, the author, thus, I augmented him with some of my favorite powers, weapons, skills, and themes which played a big role in me getting into the types of enertainment media that I'm into today. He's also a mature, expanded version of the kind of character/hero that I used to picture myself as being as a kid, written in the way that would likely have happened if me as a kid actually had obtained the powers I thought were cool to have. *Just to clear things up in case this question pops up in anyones mind; no, Damian Hemsworth is not my name. I'm a rather private person when it comes to myself as an individual so I just chose to call the character who would be my personal representative something that sounded good to me. I've always liked the first name damian, a simple reasoning for selecting it as the first name for this character, and the surname hemsworth is something that fits due to the fact damian and I are of australian citizenship, so I chose to give him the surname of one of australia's most famous current actos; chris hemsworth. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:The Nameless King's Pages Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users